


The Fundamental Things Apply

by childofillusions



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caught in the Act, Dalton Academy Warblers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out Is Fun, Unless You're Blaine Anderson, Until Everyone Catches You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofillusions/pseuds/childofillusions
Summary: Jeff and Nick walk in on Blaine and Kurt's first kiss.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	The Fundamental Things Apply

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely haven't written fic in 12 years. 
> 
> So much love to little_escapist for inspiring me to write again and encouraging me to post. I hope you all enjoy it. 💜

“Um, we should... we should practice,” Blaine chuckled bashfully. 

“I thought we were,” Kurt replied, his voice low and teasing. And then they grabbed for one another and kissed again, wrapped up in the delight of each other without a care in the world. 

\---

Nick and Jeff made their way down the hall towards the hushed sound of voices, one goal in mind. Wes had requested, well, commanded, that the two of them go off to find Blaine and Kurt for an emergency Warbler practice. They were, of course, under the assumption that Blaine and Kurt would both be found somewhere on campus together - they usually were, after all.

But rounding the corner, they’d hardly expected to find their targets to be, well, _together_. 

Jeff’s eyes went suddenly wide and before he could let out a single sound, Nick’s hand was covering his mouth and pushing him away, hard and fast until his back was up against a wall. Jeff wanted to cry out in happiness, jump up and down, tell Nick a very firm _I told you so_. 

“Shh,” Nick cautioned with a glance back at the doorway. Jeff just pushed him away. 

“I knew it!” He whispered loudly. “I knew they were together! I knew it!”

And off he ran towards the practice room before Nick could get another word in. Okay, so maybe Blaine really had been a bit too obvious when he was firm about wanting that solo to be with Kurt. Nick had argued that it hadn’t actually meant anything for sure, so he huffed a bit and headed back down the hall towards the rest of the Warblers. He really didn’t like it when Jeff was right.

\---

Nick certainly wasn’t trying to keep pace with Jeff, so when he caught up to his best friend, he found him grabbing at every Warbler he could, trying to drag them from the room. 

“What is going on here?!” Wes exclaimed, trying to calm the room down enough to get control back from the chaos that Jeff was creating. He turned to Nick and motioned towards Jeff and the rest of the room with his gavel, eyes shot up in question. 

Nick just shrugged, a sly grin creeping up, spreading across his face. Jeff hadn’t told. This was going to be fun. 

“I think we should move rehearsal down to the cafe,” he replied with a practiced air of nonchalance, a shit-eating grin plastered on now. 

“Come on!” Jeff groaned, yanking at David’s arm and pushing at Trent’s back. “If you don’t hurry, you’ll miss it!”

“Miss _what_?” Wes exclaimed, exasperated, and clearly fed up with Jeff’s antics. It was his club, dammit, and he wanted answers before upending the entire practice and allowing the chaos to continue to spread.

Nick just motioned down the hall with his head, hands stuffed in his pockets, that annoying grin still firmly planted there. And then he turned and casually walked away without another word. Like he hadn’t just helped Jeff start something. Like he didn’t have a secret. 

Wes let out the most uncharacteristically boorish groan, banged his gavel on the table twice, and took a deep breath. “Warblers: Cafe. Now.”

He couldn’t help it. He really hated not knowing.

And with that they stood, excited, chattering, and taking bets amongst themselves about what they would find. They poured out of the room and followed after Nick, Jeff bouncing and tugging, trying desperately to get them all to go faster, acting for all the world like the was an excited child on Christmas morning, eager to wake up his parents and open presents. 

They found Nick a few feet from the cafe door, finger to his lips, trying his absolute best to shush the group. The last thing he wanted was to alert Blaine and Kurt to their presence before he got a chance to share their discovery. Surprisingly, the boys quieted, questioning looks spreading across their faces as they slowed to a stop. Then Wes came forward and took the lead, marching straight up to the door to find the source of all of this commotion. Jeff bounced on his toes and waved to all of the others to follow behind. 

Blaine and Kurt were, of course, right where Nick and Jeff had left them. Well, maybe not right where they left them. It looked a bit like perhaps Blaine was straddling Kurt’s lap; Nick didn’t think he was quite there yet before. And that was definitely Blaine’s tongue down Kurt’s throat now. And to be honest, the noises that were coming from Kurt this time made Nick just a little uncomfortable. 

Oblivious to their newfound audience, Blaine and Kurt were wrapped up in each other, Kurt’s hands were cupping Blaine’s cheeks, fingers gripping at his hairline and ears, holding him close and kissing him with as much passion as he’d ever imagined his first kiss would hold. Blaine’s arms were wound around Kurt’s shoulders, fingers laced behind his back, looking for all the world like he’d never agree to let go no matter what you offered him. There were craft supplies scattered carelessly across the table, something obviously forgotten as their focus so plainly became each other. For just a moment more, they were the only two people who existed in their worlds.

If you’d asked any of them later, not a single one of them would have admitted to breaking the shocked silence that had initially settled over the group. But someone whooped; someone started the clapping that spread quickly.; someone else called out, “Get it, Anderson!”

Jeff finally cried out, “I told you so! I knew it!” and turned to the other Warblers triumphantly. “Who wants to take bets on how long they’ve secretly been together?”

Nick just smacked at Jeff and told him to shut up. 

Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose and pulled away from Blaine, blushing crimson and ducking to hide his face in Blaine’s chest, his hands falling to rest on Blaine’s shoulders. 

Everyone was smiling (and cheering and cat-calling and causing a commotion, to be honest), but when Kurt chanced a glance up and locked eyes with him, Blaine’s smile was the brightest of them all. Blaine did always enjoy a good audience, Kurt told himself. 

“All right, settle down, gentlemen,” Wes called out, trying to get control over the situation again. No luck. 

“Hey! Warblers! Quit it!” He whistled once, loud and penetrating, and that did the trick.

“It’s about time, boys,” he said, glancing at Blaine and Kurt with a hint of a wink, then turned away again. “Time to practice,” he said firmly, addressing the rest of the group. 

“I thought we already were,” Blaine mumbled to Kurt, head bent forward to press their foreheads together, still grinning. Kurt just shoved him off of his lap, stood, and took his hand, face still flush with color, lips swollen, eyes bright and happy, then dragged Blaine along to join the rest of the Warblers.


End file.
